Neglected
by schillingklaus
Summary: Quinn Pensky researches Redstone Gulch again and finds traces of civilisation dating to the fifties.


**Neglected**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Synopsis**

* * *

**Rating**:

* * *

PG-13

******Disclaimer**:

* * *

iDon't Own _Zoey 101_ or any other of the shows or works of arts used for this story.

******Genres**:

* * *

Supernatural, horror, mystery, spiritual, science fiction, family, friendship, fluff, adventure.

******Fandoms**:

* * *

The story occurs in the identified **universe** of a huge variety of current or past live action shows produced for _Nickelodeon_ channel, including, but not restricted to, _Zoey 101_, _Victorious_, _The iCarly Show_, _Drake & Josh_, _How To Rock_, _Big Time Rush_, _Unfabulous_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _True Jackson VP_, _Supah Ninjas_, _House Of Anubis_, _Just Jordan_ ... and makes heavy use of a variety of members of their casts.

******Prerequisites**:

* * *

Knowledge of these fandoms is appreciated, but in general rudimentary knowledge of the main characters, as taught by the corresponding _Wikipedia_ pages, is sufficient.

******Timeline**:

* * *

The story's **timeline** starts after _Zoey 101_: _The Curse Of PCA_, according to the order of production numbers. This is identified with the end of the canon of đ and postdates the end of _Unfabulous_ and _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_ by about one year. _The iCarly Show_ has not yet started, but is almost about to do so. The pilots of _True Jackson VP_, _Bigtime Rush_, _Victorious_, _The Troop_, _House Of Anubis_, _Supah Ninjas_, and _How To Rock_ are still in the future.

******Summary**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky discovers the remains of a settlement in the sands of Redstone Gulch near Los Angeles, and she tries not only to research the history and ruin of the colony, but also to revive the dilapidated civilisation.

Couples include Quinn Pensky / Simon Nelson Cook, Zoey Brooks / Jerome Crony, Logan Reese / Missy Meany, Wayne "Fire Wire" Gilbert / Evelyn Kwong

* * *

**Acknowledgements**

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Tamingthemuse_, prompt _Dilapidated_.

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

* * *

Chapter 2 The Field Trip To Redstone Gulch

* * *

2.1 Begin Of Summer Break

* * *

2.2 Reactions

* * *

2.3 Equipment

* * *

2.4 Come On Inn

* * *

2.5 Into The Wastelands

* * *

2.6 First Traces

* * *

2.7 One Night In A Tent

* * *

2.8 Deep Exampination

* * *

2.9 Cowboy And Hula Girl

* * *

2.10 Back To The City

* * *

Chapter 3 The Aftermath

* * *

3.1 The New Academic Year

* * *

3.2 Wrestling Fever

* * *

3.3 In The Ring

* * *

3.4 Blackmail

* * *

3.5 Perverted Relationship

* * *

3.6 Claire Sawyer Future Lawyer

* * *

3.7 Pepperdine Seminary Cronicles

* * *

3.8 Fire Wire gives in.

* * *

Chapter 4 Epilogue

* * *

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

Hello, my name is Pensky ... Quinn Pensky.

I was born in King County near the emerald city, Seattle, in the state of Washington, but my teenage I was able to spend un California, more precisely at some boarding school named "Pacific Coast Academy" at the sandy beach of Malibu in Los Angeles County. I was the typical nerd girl, inspite of a group of kids that at least claimed to be my friends.

But one day, something grisly occurred on this campus, too grisly to be understood at whim.

We had been exploring the wastelands not far from the school in order to check out some legend that was about fifty years old, or so. Back then, a mean teacher named Hodgens had scared — or so it was said — one of the students, a certain Charles Galloway, off the campus, and the poor pupil had fled into the deserts of desolation known today as Redstone Gulch, truly not an inviting landscape, to be never seen again among civilised people. In addition, he had always been rumoured to have died over there, with his tomb still being around.

Said Hodgens was still a teacher here, and one of the most perverted and disgusting ones at that. For this avail, his students had come to believe more and more in the rumours about Galloway's subterfuge in the deserts. Some of those kids were my so-called friends, and they had explored the canyon along with me.

One of them was coxcomb Logan Reese, the decadent and spoiled son of Hollywood producer Malcolm Reese.[1:1] He has insisted first in this expedition because he smelled money and fame, as he wanted to surpass his father by making an action and horrot film avbout Charles Galloway, and this would have sold better with a touchable proof of the legend.

His friend Michael Barret was just highly excited, but he probably wanted not much more than impress everyone with being dauntless, although he was definitely one of the worst cowards of the country, as seen later.

Chase Bartholomew Matthews was their room pal, and he was one of the few here who had to be talked into participating in the trip.

The same was valid for his secret crush Zoey Brooks, a blond Mary Sue and the ringleader of our clique.

Lola Martinez was Hollywood star, or — in her dreams — at least on the best way there. She was fighting for every moment of additional public presence and attention. Beyond any doubt, being on a picture qwith a forgotten tombstone that made it into Los Angeles mass media would provide her with a trifle of increased publicity.

As a guide into the desert, we had hired a certain "Lafe", a totally brainless guy, but Lola had chosen him as our guide, probably just because of his hot looks. But he had probven as incompetent as can be.

So, why had I been on my way to Redstone Gulch? Besides not wanting to let the friends down, I wanted to test a few of my recent inventions of which I used to make several a week. This time, it was the turn of the sso-called quinnocular, sort of a set of five telescopes which allowed for a variety of improved vision, such as infra sight and x-ray like transparency. Another invention I had guessed to turn out useful was a universal detector that was not only able to find metals, but many other sorts of materials as well. And the appropriate combination of both of them actually allowed us to make it to a place that had apparently served as a tomb. We dug a bit, reveiling the belongings of a deceased human being, including a locket bearing an inscription readig "Charles R. Galloway".

Logan Reese had been most excited, as this medallion appeared to be his key to fame and success, all he needed to do was to take it home and present it to the mass media, starting with Jeremiah Trottman, the chief reporter of our school newspaper and TV channel.

But some of the group had appeared to be opposed to his idea of taking anything from the tomb back to the camous of Pacific Coast Academy, as this was impious and possibly triggering a curse.

Logan had feigned returning it to the tomb, but he actually let it slip into the bag of Zoey Brooks, without any of us noticing.

When we had been about to leave homeward, I had remembered that my boyfriend, a dweeb named Mark del Figgalo, had asked me to get some rare stones, which he collected for some purpose, from this canyon. OK, I had turned around and even spotted a few of them, not knowing whether they were the same. I had decided to take another look at them somewhen later. I had just picked one of them.

Apprioaching our campus, dark clouds of a sinister green shade had closed in, and those were not just clouds, they showed a tropical cyclon, like a typhoon or tornado, but nothing was natural. In order to examine the situation closer, I had picked the quinnocular and asked Zoey to put the stone into her bag. She was of course clueless as well about Mark's preference for stones. Opening her bag, she had discovered the locket.

And there we were now, almost closed in by a green tornado, and with Zoey and Logan at each other's throat. Chase asked Zoey to simply throw the locket away, but Logan would have just run after it, as it was too precious for being discarded, whatever the consequences.

Then I was seized by the green tornado and flang across the sands, fortunately without getting hurt badly. I was dizzy for a bit, but some things came to my mind. If Charles Galloway had died all alone, who had been here to bury him, and why had the location of the tomb been known all the time? For a place in the wastelands, Redstone Gulch seemed to be busily travelled ... too busily. If I made that hell, living enough to tell, I would have gone and done some further research in this dilapidated spot. If was successful, I would rewrite the history of Pacific Coast Academy.

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Field Trip To Redstone Gulch**

* * *

**2.1 Begin Of Summer Break**

Som we had survived the above scenario, and returning the locket to the tomb had appeared to calm down Charles Galloway's restless revenant, but this did by absolutely no means mean that everything was over, and my interest in discovering the whole history had just started.

The spring in the wastelands had already been awfully hot, but summer was supposed to be hell out in the canyon, which was incredible for a place in walking distance from our campus. But maybe this had been a hallucination of the most crazy sort in the first place?

So, what were my plabs for the summer break? Was I going to postpone the search to the autimn time, after the restart of academic activity at Pacific Coast Academy, or was I going to examine the redhanded evidence as soon as possible? Both of these options had got their advantages and disadvantages. Thorough analysis of the situation was ansolutely inevitable.

The official map of California had never mentioned a place like Redstone Gulch, especially not where I had been looking for one, videlicet in walking distance from the beach of Malibu, unless, of course, my understanding of "walking distance"was somewhat confused. Indeed, during our walk to Redstone Gulch, we seemed to have lost orientation to some degree, and there had been no way for us to trace back the efforts after our return to the campus.

Given this difficulty, was it really a good idea to undertake the dangerous mission into the gulch once more on my own, or was a competent companyion useful?

Of course my idea of revealing the gulch as something different from what everyone believed it to be was totally out of the box, thus finding a competent companion was not easy. My boyfriend Mark was too lazy for such a field trip, well, mauybe I could have forced hom to follow, but he would have been killed easily by some sand drift, getting me into some dort of trouble. Chase and Zoey would never agains go back to the rather dreary place. Lola would only come with me if there had been a movie or so to shot. And Logan would have stolen the locket or something once more, or something else for that matter, causing additional dismay and distress. Michael was plain useless, he used to make stupid jokes that were definitely incompatible with the scientific purpose of my mission.

Summing it all up, my companions would have to be keen on scientific discoveries, but mot established and stubborn experts for archeology and geology who were unable to approve any attempt of thinking outside the established framework, so young researchers would be more qualified than old farters in univerity libraries.

So, before starting to decide whether to return to Seattle at the beginning of the summer break or look for a cheap place to stay for a few days in order to do the trip, I wanted to know whether there were any interested kids in Los Angeles county.

But what was the best way to find likeminded people? Well, I had been in several county science fairs, and all it took was sending a mail to those still registered in the list of participants.

* * *

**2.2 Reactions**

The number of replies was definitely not excitingly large.

Wayne "Fire Wire" Gilbert, an annoying nerd on our campus, had called me a spaz for thinking about a lost civilisation of Redstone Gulch, but I knew that he was not opposed to the idea, as he, an avid reader of superhero comics,[2:1] knew to talk a lot about secret hideouts of supervillains in the most impossible places, including deserts, and he had sword to find one of them for real ... so, who was the spaz?

Another resident nerd, Miles Brody,[2:2] was about to graduate and then move on to Washington, DC, in order to start an internship at the Library Of Congress. He had hardly ever left the library during all those three years that I had already been a student at Pacific Coast Academy, and that was a bit weird. But OK, I was not the most normal or usual kind of teenager at Pacific Coast Academy, either, although I had to fight hard in order to resist the temptations of socialising the more the longer I was living here, especially due to the influence of my room mates Lola and Zoey. Miles did not believe in nything mysterious out there in the gulch, but he knew a lot about the history of Pacific Coast Academy, more than just by reading the official yearbooks, which he knew by heart, anyways. The school had been founded in the fourties, right after World War II, on the area of a former seminary school named Pepperdine's, and this library had even been a few decades older. Not all of the yearbooks of Pepperdine Seminary School had been preserved here, but Miles had had a look of some of them, which he recommended me to read. But, of course, the library mole was not going to leave for a field trip into the open wilderness without loads of books lining and paving his path.

Felix Garcia, a middle school student at nearby Lakewood, sounded fairly interested, but he did not know whether he was old enough to get his parents's permission for such a trip. I would have loved to work side by side with such a gifted and enthusiastic seventhgrader, though.

The only definitely positive answer had been by one Simon Nelson Cook, winner of last year's Californian science fair. He was a student at James K. Polk High School in Santa Clarita in the outskirts of Los Angeles, and he was rumoured to be more of a cyborg than of a human. He was really interesting and I had already heard some cool things about him, but what mettered most was that he had also been once in the gulches of Los Angeles county, and he had been almost lost there, and he had hitherto refrained from telling anyone how he had made it back from there inspite of not being able to use his cellular phone because of an overcharged credit card.[2:3]

So we agreed on a week during the summer break in order to take a road trip to Redstone Gulch in order to look for the evidence.

* * *

**2.3 Equipment**

Just as during my first trip to the tomb of unfortunate Charles Galloway, I would need some advanced technological equipment, and maybe even better one than back then, so I asked Caleb Coozeman,[2:4] a student at Californian Institute For Technology, for some gadgets needed in order to improve and upgrade my inventions useful for the upcoming expedition.

In order to examine the soil's chemical consistence, I needed to buy some radioactive chemicals based on pulverised Russian uranium. Cal was an expert for, as he was working on the perfect nuclear reactor.

And this was only one of many things I had to order from this cool guy, cool for an adult scientist at least.

On top of the scientific apparatusses, I was also purchasing a tent in order to be able to camp in the Gulch, if necessary. And because it was for me and the cyborg, it had to be a super high technology tent with all whistles and bells, such as sun collectors, rain deflectors, wind busters, perfect lightening protection, and many morte. Of course those did not grow exactly on trees, but they needed to be patched by me until the start of the expedition, and I needed to order the necessary attachments from Cal and adjust them accurately for my purposes.

As it was not easy to cook food in the desert of desolation, I needed to prepare some powdered nuts, the best in the galaxis ... typical spaceman food. Of course, some suitable equipment would even allow us for boiling without water, and I had invented that stuff.

Oops, that was now already a lot of equipment ... and Cookie would add some of his. I had to hope that my Scooter was able to carry it all, otehrwise we would have to make the whole distance on foot, including the distance from the centre of Santa Clarita to the start of the dry lands.

* * *

**2.4 Come On Inn**

Unfortunately, it was not possible for me to stay on the campus of Pacific Coast Academy for more than half a week after the official end of the academic year, and so I had ordered a room for me in a cheap spelunc in downtown Los Angeles known as Come On Inn.[2:5]

This was the place where I also used to perform surgeries on paying customers from all over the country. My best patient was Pamela Puckett[2:6] from my hometown, Seattle. I had known her for ten years already, and her daughter Melanie[2:7] was a student at Pacific Coast Academy. Melanie had also got an evil twin sister named Samantha, the meanest girl from downtown Seattle. She had also been a student at my boarding school, but only for a few months, until she got denounced by Zoey Brooks for her misdeeds and thence expelled.[2:8]

Needless to say, it was the exact contrary of a suite found in six start hotels like Chambtolay, whose closest branch was around the corner from Pacific Coast Academy, in Santa Monica.[2:9] But I could not afford anything better, and I hoped to be ble to survive the usual invasion of rats and hobos in there. Well, rats were nice animals, and I had got a test rat used for behaviourological experiments and taught it even to dance.[2:10] But hobos were a very different brood altogether, especially those who used to sleep in bath tubs and stuff.

Morning had broken, and the sun started sending it rays into this narrow corner of downtown Los Angeles. It was teh right moment for geeting out of my bed and start my scooter in order to make it to Santa Clarita in time.

The weather reporter from Pasadena was clear: There would be dry and sunny weather during the next four days, and of course especially in the wastelands it would be very hot. This was predicted by Bruce Windchill,[2:11] one of the most reliable weather frogs of southern California, as completely opposed to one Walter Nichols, some messy charlatan from San Diego whose hair was a complete failure, and whose weather forecasts had been worse than the promises of a politician before the elections.[2:12] Of course the wastelands were very dry in general, but rain storms reaching them used to have catastrophic consequences, especially in dry riverbeds which were present at Redstone Gulch. Camping in the rain was never supposed to be fun, and in a tent on dusty ground it was just ... egad!

* * *

**2.5 Into The Wastelands**

There was no official site for stationing my scooter, and so we had to come up with our own idea. We tied it to some flag staff, hoping that the flag owner would not show up. The password for the lock was chosen as the first 35 digits of the number "pi", as both of us knew it by heart.

Our luggage had been a lot, almost sinking the scooter. Fortunately I had got my tool box, hidden beneath the soul of my left foot.[2:13] This allowed me to fix a little breakdown, yet I had to hope that my sensitive equipment was not going to be damaged as well.

And now it was up to us to carry the backpacks across the whirling sands.

The air was vibrating treacherously due to the recklessly burning Californian summer sun, and we expected encountering some fata morgana.

Fortunately, Cookie had invented some device allowing us to trace our movement automatically, allowing us to find our way home even if our footsteps got wiped out by a sand drift of some sort, well, it would more likely be a dust drift, because these barren lands were not really a sandy desert.

We had to do the whole path on foot, but Cookie was constantly reminded of a song _Through The Desert On A Horse With No Name_.[2:14] After a few miles, I was unable to avoid just chiming in.

Cookie explained that he had been dragged to Redstone Gulch by his former horse which he had bought with his overcharged credit card. Then he had not been able to call a taxi to pick him up from the wastelands, which, of course, would have been impossible, anyways, as cabs don't pick you from the middle of the land of nowhere, do they? From his experiences, he had learned and invented the system that was now tacing our route across the wastelands in order to be able to guide us safely back.

A horse would certainly have been able to help us carry our luggage, but it needed hay and water, a rare brood in the wastelands. Well, there were some dry plants lining our deserted paths, but was this anywhere near enoough?

I told Cookie about my alpaca, Otis.[2:15] I had once missed it badly enough to force Zoey into persuading Dean Rivers into allowing Otis to come to pca for a weekend in order to prevent me from committing stupidities. Pets were not allowed at Pacific Coast Academy, which had never kept me from keeping little ones such as the aforementioned rat, or my snake Marvin[2:16] or my tarantula Herman,[2:17] but it was plain impossibe to hide really big ones such as an alpaca. Otis was now back in the outskirts of Seattle, although it would have been nicer to keep it in Los Angeles.

Alpacas were some kind of camel, and those were said to be particularly suited as beasts of burden in the wastelands, but alpacas were too weak to carry a lot of luggage, although maybe each little bit would have helped.

Cookie told me about Faye Dunnaway,[2:18] owner of the ranch from where he had bought or borrowed aforementioned horse without a name. "You could easily rent a stable there for Otis!"

I gasped, for this sounded like an extremely cool idea. But first we would have to accomplish our mission, and then return safely to the civilised world. I had already dilapidated Otis for so much time, it had been falling depressive, and this had made me mood-disordered as well.

These wastelands — or so I conjectured — had been inhabitated years ago, but thence been fallen prey to dilapidation, just like the soul of Otis.

After two hours, my right foot started hurting, as it had got an extraneous sixth toe, while shoes sold in the shops used to be made for five toes only, especially shoes sold by dirt cheap Daka.[2:19] Those were really evil creeps and perverts. Apparently, I needed to switch to sandals, but then Cookie would see my sixth toe, and that would be really embarrassing — or so I feared. I tried to soldier on in my old shoes, but this turned out more and more painful, so I had to tell Cookie to wait in order to let me change my footwear. "OK, I have got a sixth toe on my right foot. Now you will sure have to leave me behind here in the desert." I sobbed bitterly.

Most people would have laughted about my misshapen right foot and its anatomic anomaly, but Cookie found it really interesting and helped me change shoes. "Wow, your extra toe is really cute. May I watch it with your power telescopes? They have got x-ray vision, right?"

I nodded solemnly and allowed him to examine the extra toe very carefully.

Cookie admired the bones and the sinues operating this little miracle. He explained a lot of interesting things about this mechanism.

Finally, the sandals allowed me to continue our march through the heat of the dusty canyon.

Cyborg Cookie had got a built-in sextant that allowed him to tell us that we had finally reached out destination: Redstone Gulch!

Now there was a lot of scientific work awaiting us, but it was better to take a little rest before starting this, as it woukd require a lot of concentration. I quickly erected the tent that was providing as with shadow for a few minutes.

* * *

**2.6 First Traces**

Using our instruments, we searched the soild from top to bottom.

My test tube with the radioactive poweder inside told me, upon being filled with some local duct, that this sort of dirt was much different from the average soil in the gulches in Los Angeles County. This alone should already have alerted us.

Cookie had got a lot of devices and instruments on his own ... literally in the sense of wired into his body. Well, what else should I have expected from a cyborg.

But the most demanding task was apparently that of mapping the gulch. We deployed several alidades in order to perform that task as accurately as can be. Of course, our laptops were of considerable help for the whole thing. They were connected to the alidades by means of a fire wire ... oops! It was better not to invoke the name of Wayne Gilbert without any need. In the late afternoon, this job was completed, but it was probably too late for returning to the civilisation, and we would better prepare for staying in the gulch over night.

I logged my observations for the time of our return in order to preserve them for the afterworld at Pacific Coast Academy. Everyone was supposed to understand how I made the discoveries that were still to be made.

The tent had hitherto been only served as a sun umbrella, and now it was prepared for the night.

* * *

**2.7 One Night In A Tent**

The high technology tent was a bit narrow for the two of us, wrapped in our respective high technology sleeping bag, which was supposed to keep us warm or cool, whatever was necessary, and also calm until the rise of sun.

After a high technology campfire, we had been withdrawing into said sleeping bags, armed with some chemstick, for all cases.

The ghost of Charles Galloway was not going to hunt us down just for having taken some random samples of the soil and for having measured and mapped the grounds here, was it?

There were some rustling sound outside, but those were caused by the wind, weren't they? It was certainly not a fully growm tempest, let alone a hurricane, for there was no place to hide in the open wastelands waiting for a cyclon.

The noises were never really loud, but constant and consistent. Maybe we would have become accustomed to the same, but they went on and on, and I was unable to avoid snuggling closer to Cookie. "Cyborgs don't have real human feelings, they aremore like pets, right?" At least I tried thus to disperse any thoughts about cheating on Mark del Figgalo.

Unfortunately, Cookie was also haunted by uncanny thoughts, which I had always thought unknown to machines and also to cyborgs. I had already built many roboyts, especially war droids, and noe of them had ever been shivering for fear.

So now I started slowly feeling cheating on Mark, but it was all his fault. He was incredibly lazy and had refused to come with me into the desert and had only expected me to fetch him some stones from here.

Just before dawn, at the paling of the sky above us, the rustling noises had ceased, and it was the start into a bright and sunny day here in the wastelands.

* * *

**2.8 Deep Exampination**

The sun was scorching Southern California once more, and we were up for examoning the region underneath our feet. Fortunately, it was not necessary for us to dig visible holes, as the combination of our respective inventions allowed us to drill thin holes into the ground and use them in order to introduce sensitive devices for all sorts of impuslses deep into the soul, maybe even seven hundred yards deep if lucky. basically, it was of course possible to hit laysers of solid rock foundations. But this would of course have told us a lot, too.

Due to our previous measurements, it was perfectly possible to document the results of these probes and samples as things went along.

After a few minutes, the first of our microsensors had indeed hit solid ground, and the estimated depth was at most twenty yards.

Of course we were curious about the obstacle that had halted the progress, and it was possible to use some chemiacal analysis on microscopical samples.

We had to await the return of the probe, and then our especially prepared test tubes would help us determining the substance.

More and more of the other probes had hit a similar obstacle, and the same procedure was repeated.

After waiting for the evaluation of the sample, the conclusion was obvious: The sondes had hit a macadamised layer, no deeper than twenty yards below our feet.

Those do not grow in nature, so it was clear that we were dwelling above a dilapidated road hidden by sand and dust. Even more, the size of the region was much larger than that of a road, maybe a highway, but even more a market place or campus-like settlement.

I decided to deply an additional ultrasonoric examination of the soil, and, in the case of a positivae answer, to return with this evidence in order to organise a bigger team with helicopters and heavy equipment to do the actual discovery of the dilapidated and sunk colony.

* * *

**2.9 Cowboy And Hula Girl**

Cheerfully, Cookie admitted to having always dreamt about being a cowboy, well at least while a lot younger, and that was one of the reason he had been on the way to Red Stone Gulch on a horse, even one with no name, from Faye Dunnaway's ranch. He mimicked swinging a countryman's lasso while holding the harness of a horse. "Cowbiy cookie, yippeeh ah yeah!"[2:20]

I grinned, and I sensed that he would usually have been totally embarrassed when admitting to having has the dream of a cowboy, so I dared to fess up to something similar from my life. "I was a majorette until elementary school,[2:21] and I may still twirl hoops and ribbons ... especially hula hoops,[2:22] like those hawaiian girls." I did not have my equipment for the majorette performances with me, and so I used the thongs for fastening the tent as majorett's ribbons, and some sticks as hoops.

We started dancing across the lonely place.

* * *

Quinn was a hula mistress  
Meeting Cowboy Cookie  
Twirling lassos and hoops  
To some old melody.  
And then Cookie asked Quinn Let us teach 'em to swing  
So she whispered to them  
See us tonight in the ring!

Roaming around Malibu  
Sky and sea were so blue.  
Dancing 'round the lagoon  
Cookie 'n Quinn chimed that tune:

Yippi ye yaw yaw yaw  
Swing the lasso, twirl the clubs  
Yippi ye yaw yaw yaw  
In the streets and in the pubs!  
Yippi ye yaw yaw yaw  
Rock your ankles, rock your chin!  
Yippi ye yaw yaw yaw  
Dance with Cookie, dance with Quinn![2:23]

* * *

We were finally too exhausted from this performance for which there had fortunately not been any witness, otherwise the whole mission of proving our assumptions of a prior civilisation out in the wastelands would have been turned into an embarrassing joke of the worst sort..

* * *

**2.10 Back To The City**

Whe had gathered our belongings, being careful to not miss out on any evidence. And now it was time to return to the civilisation in order to present the proof for the fact that Red Stone Gulch had been a civilised place not too many decades ago.

Of course the way from Santa Clarita to Redstone Gulch had been horribly cumbersome and awkward, and the way back would not have been much easier, but there was one invention of Simon Nelson Cook allowing us to make this much easier.

We used his hoverboard, a mixture between a skateboard and a hovercraft allowing us to surf comfortably across the dry wilderness. And due to the wonderful tracer that had recorded our way from from the town to this spot, we would just have to let us drag home by the navigational system while standing calmly on the hoverboard.

I tied my self firmly to Simon Nelson Cook, using aforementioned thongs, in order to await getting separated during the ride. Then we stepped onto the hoverboard. I stood on the front part of the board, while Cookie had chosen to step onto the rear end. He counted the seconds, "five ... four ... three ... two" and off we were gone. We admitted the "one", because it would have been so uncool ... did I have to know why?

Hey, that was a lot of fun. We both were wearing spectacles, preventing our eyes from getting suffocated by the mounts of dust flying past us.

In one third of the time that had been necessary for the way from Santa Clarita to Redstone Gulch, we were able to make it back to the civilisation, and I even found my scooter again.

Having taken Cookie to the centre of his town, I sighed because we had to separate for the rest of summer. "See you again during fall!" I smiled and waved at my fellow researcher. The tough part was still in front of us: Using our collected evidence in order to convince others of our discovery out in the wilderness and organise an exploration troop with heavy equipment.

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Aftermath**

* * *

**3.1 The New Academic Year**

The days at the beach of Malibu were still incredibly warm when I returned from rainy Seattle to my junior year at Pacific Coast Academy.

I was of course hell bent on spreading the message of my discoveries at Redstone Gulch, although I still had to wait for some aooropriate opportunity.

So what was new during this fall? Well, not much, if anything. I was still assigned as the room mate of Lola and Zoey who had not changed a thing since the start of summer break.

Of course there was a lot of tell about our just terminated summer break, and especially Lola was infinitely curious about everything.

Zoey had been with her grandma in New York City, and she hoped for a visit of the old woman during the upcoming academic year.

Lola talked a lot about all the movies she had been trying to audition for during the last weeks. Her postulancy from _The Scream_[3:1] by Malcolm Reese had be a brute failure, so she was up to making up for it. She would do everything for the opportunity of being seen more on TV, even dance on the tomb of Charles Galloways.

I shuddered slightly, thinking about my scene with Cookie at Redstone Gulch. Well, there had been no witnesses barring sandworms and dust mites, but it was not easy to forget.

I did not mention anything about my field trip to Redstone Gulch ... not yet, and I was ready to keep it a secret until I had found someone paying for a helicopter and heavy equipment necessary in order to do the real digging work. And my logs of the progress over in the gulch were still to be compiled into a continuous presentation. In order to avoid talking about it, I just clang to my weeks in Seattle where I had been tutoring some middle school girl named Carly Shay in science, a report with the effect of boring Zoey and Lola to bloody hell.

Of course I was also meeting my boyfriend, Mark del Figgalo, who had not changed at all during the summer months, but just been busy knitting and other boring stuff, such as gathering old stones that were only found west of the Mississippi. I had got a few of the splintered rocks scattered all over Redstone Gulch, just in order to please him. He glared at them, and he replied, "wow, Clint, that would not have been necessary." He often got my name wrong, a habit left over from our early dates that had occurred almost three years ago.[3:2]

Then it was time for uploading my most valuable documetation of the evidence for the sunk civilisation at Redstone Gulch to my scientific blog at _Splash Face_. This would be the key — or so I anticipated — for a revision of the history of Pacific Coast Academy.

* * *

**3.2 Wrestling Fever**

Unfortunately, there were too many dumb jocks at Pacific Coast Academy, such as Logann Reese, the worst of all fathomable coxcombs, and many more.

One of the dumbest creeps was Duke Blatzberg,[3:3]

Fortunately, the most dangerous of all had been expelled last year for cheating and bullying: Vincent Blake, the quarterback of our football team. Too bad his sister Ashley[3:4] was still around, and she always talked about how Vince would take extremely bloody revenge upon his return to Pacific Coast Academy.

All the jocks remaining at our school were now up to the greatest day in their life at Pacific Coast Academy:

This year, our school was selected by the Californian committee for high school wrestling as the location hosting the regionals in this martial discipline.

Anticipating the presence of so many wrestling jocks filled me with infinite disgust and dismay.

Strangely, blond Mary Sue Zoey Brooks was also selected for the wrestling team, although she did not even look like a tomboy or a bully, as completely opposed to certain mean girls I will have to talk about upon the appropriate opportunity.

Coach Peters[3:5] told her to train harder, as she needed to be in a much better form for the impending regionals. That was so stupid, as Duke Blatzberg did not wreally work out, and he was in a definitely miserable conditions. Probably he was one of those perverse jocks who needed no working out at all, and just the thundering voice of his coach was enough in order to get him to wrestle the hell tom the ground.

As Santa Clarita was also located in our region, the students of James K. Polk would also show up for the regionals with a team of their own. Cookie had already alluded to some most ferocious bullies at his school, such as one William Loomer, a guy able to crack nuts open with his though skull. He had also been the quarterback of their football team that had won last year's state championship after the severe weakening of our team due to the expulsion of Vincent Blake. And his henchmen were said to be no better: Jerome Crony and Buzz Rodrigues. But Cookie knew their weak spots, just in case.

Zoey was not looking forward to the sectionals, though, as she would possibly face one Chuck Javers[3:6], an untamable wild beast who had not lost in over hundred fights, and who used to refrain from showing even the slightest trace of mercy for his opponents, even if they lay already on the floor.

* * *

**3.3 In The Ring**

Lola Martinez was still obsessed withattracting more public attention, so she had even been making out with excruciatingly disgusting creep Jeremiah Trottman, the moderator of our school's local TV channel, who was even responsible for the public broadcast of the wrestling convention. She was of course endlessly disgusted by thart pervert, but this had not been her first or fake makeput session with ugly dweebs.

I would have helped her to avoid humiliating herself once moere in such a decadent manner, but I was fairly busy with my own issues.

Zoey's first battle had been against one of Simon Nelson Cooke's pals from James K. Polk, and precisely aforementioned Jerome Crony. According to my fellow gulchcrawler, this auxiliary bully had not wanted to show up here in the first place, for some obscure reason I would come to hear about a bit later. But Cookie had talked him into making it to our campus. He needed a good reason for coming as well, and coach Dirga, the responsible adviser of the wrestling team from Santa Clarita, would not have allowed him to join the trip unless as an equipment manager for the jocks, a really disgusting job. But in order to make it into this position, he had needed to convince as manyof his friends as possible to be in the team, and this included not only Crony, but also tall and sturdy Jennifer Mosely, commonly passing as "Moze".

The umpires were presented by Trottman, and I had to think about the possibility of getting my documentation broadcast by some TV station like _Geology Channel_, certainly not on our campus TV network because Trottman was such an idiot.

Lola was a poor excuse of a moderator of athletic events, although her father Juan Martinez was a coach and former athlete.[3:7] She talked about the hair of the athletes instead of their former successes and defeats down in the ring, as expected by Trottman and most likely by anyone else on the campus.

It was now the first turn for the duel between Zoey and Crony. Alas, the blond Mary Sue's opponent was not really unknown to us Pacific Coast Academy kids, althought it was not possible for me to explain why.

But Michael Barret squealed like a baby, stammering the words: "Olivary ... Biallo ..."[3:8]

Even Simon Nelson had never heard that name before.

Chase Bartholomew Matthews sighed deeply, declaring that he knew what Michael was talking about.

Pacific Coast Academy had been a school reserved for boys until three years ago. I had been a girl of the first hour, just like Zoey Brooks, whereas Lola had been a later addition. We girls had been a clear minority during our first two years, and during that time, the school was forced to make up for this gap when it came down to it, for example in the case of middle school balls, by inviting girls from nearby schools, such as Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts, Palmwood, Northridge, Silver Spring, Brewster, Lakewood, and — last but absolutely nowhere near least — James K. Polk.

Well, only girls had been invited, but, for some odd reason, Olivary Biallo alias Jerome Crony seemed to have slipped past the lines.

As I would come to understand later on, Jerome was the only boy in the textile creation club, and he had accidentally enrolled himself into the list for our middle school ball along with the female rest of the team. He was horribly afraid of outing himself, as this would have cost him the respect of many boys, in particular that of William Loomer and of Buzz Rodriguez, the leading nembers of his bully gang.

The partners of that school dance had been chosen by a computer, and Michael barret had been assigned to Olivary Biallo alias Jerome Crony, which had embarrassed him to no end whatsoever, explaining his consternation upon spotting the tailoring freak again. Fortunately, Oli Biallo had disappeared after an hour in order topray to the moon, and he had thence left Michael to his sister, actually — as we knew now — just a fake sister. Her name was Farfalla, by the way, and Michael had got quite some fun with her, although nothing had ever come out from this.

There were cheerleaders present on both sides. They had got their equipment rigged and readied in order to support their school's canditates as loud as only possible.

Before the times of coeducation, our school had not got a decent cheerio squad, as boys were little inclined to getting themselves embarrassed by serving as cheerios. The situation had only changed radically in the third year of coeducation because, as aforementioned, the percentage of girls had been approached fifty by then. Our school administration had hired ceerios from schools like the aforementioned ones in order to overcome also this problem, but this had been a really poor solution, as hired cheerios were only poorly motivated. Once we had got a completely home grown cheering squad, the results of our athletic teams had gone skyrocketing, as best seen in the case of aforementioned football team before its failure due to Vince Blake's abominable faux pas.

Aforementioned Melanie Puckett was the captain of our cheerio squad, assisted by Sarah Kyla,[3:9] a girl that had once reveiled me as a former majorette, and with Miranda Franklin, commonly known as "Makeout Mandy".[3:10] Sarah Kyla was also the bodyguard of Ashley Blake, and as such had receded from her cheerio squad totay and left it all up to Melanie. All those many jocks here were two much of a threat for the health of the resident little diva, especially thos with an unbalanced accoubnt with her brother Vincent, and thus it was better for Sarah to concentrate on protecting her. And melanie swang a big banner with our crest animal, the stingray.

Likewise, the team of James K. Polk was generally also known as the "Wolves" due to their crest animals. The school had been named thusly upon the celebration of the 150th anniversary of the assumption of California during Polk's presidency, but the crest had been a lot older, and not even Simon Nelson Cook had yet found out why and when this had been established. Their cheerio squad was lead by hot blonde "Missy Meany", properly Mercedes Griffin,[3:11] the snotty and arrogant daughter of Arthur Griffin, one of the most important bankers and businessmen in the Hollywood scene. Her best friend Candy Manderson[3:12] was the co-captain and vigorous henchwoman of the huge doese of blond poison. Simon Nelson Cooke had once embarrassed himself by trying out as a cheerio, and he had even hired Claire Sawyer, a student of James K. Polk with solid ambitions to get accepted and graduate from one of the most prestigious law schools, in order to sue the school's administration for gender discrimination in the case of not being given a chance. Coach Dirga had then allowed him to try out, but he had screwed it up big times.

Unfortunately, our school had not really got a band on its own in order to give musical support for our cheerio girls, which was quite a bit of a shame for Pacific Coast Academy. Thus they had to cry and dance all alone for Zoey. But our opponents were not really that much better, after all, when shouting for Crony. But there was a reall difference: Zoey Brooks was totally popular here at Pacific Coast Academy, while this was by no means the case for Jerry Crony, neither here nor at his own school. As a consequence, the cheerleading activity of our opponents was virtually not existing during the following seconds.

Now Zoey and Crony were supposed to fight each other. Most boys refused to fight against girls, as they feared becoming the laughingstock of the school, but Crony was really not knowing what to do, and Zoey was not really sure as of what to do in such an excessively tricky situation. I told Zoey to study the weaknesses of Crony. I tried to tell her some general weaknesses of boys in martial arts, especially how to trick him into neglecting his defense and running into one of her ice cold counterstrikes, but the blond Mary Sue was not really inclined to listening.

Loomer and Buzz, the two pals of Crony, told him to sweep Zoey out of the ring, but the freak refused to react. Finally , he asked to say a few last words before Zoey could kill him with a wrestling move. The barbie-like girl was not up to killing anyone, but she granted him the occasion anyways.

Crony panted heavily, and then he yelled across the hall: "I am a member of the tailoring club!"

This act of coming out effected a wave of turmoil and mayhem flooding our whole campus, and it was heard even far away because of the broadcasting activity of our school's team. Billy Loomer and Buzz Rodriguez were particularly upset, but they were better preparing for their own next fights.

Zoey was impressed, and she asked, "really, you are a textile creator?" She smiled sweetly, because she had not expected that.

Crony nodded solemnly. "I even design my own fashion."

Zoey was vastly versed as a fashion designer as well, as she had already created new backpacks[3:13] and motto shirts.[3:14] She asked , "do you want to see my own projects? I have got my own collection of campus outfits."

The bully tailor nodded vigorously, and he followed the Mary Sew to our dormitory room, letting the wghole wrestling teamof Pacific Coast Academy in pieces. Those jocks — or so would Zoey declare when asked adfterwards — did not deserve any better than being let doen, especially that pervert of a coach.

The next fight of interest was between Buzz Rodriguez and Logan Reese. Once more, the cheerio squads of the stingrays and the wolves opposed each other vigorously.

Logan Reese had not got too many problems pinning Buzz down to the floor and claiming a victory for our Pacific Coast Academy team.

"Missy Meany" had been supposed to cheer for her team, but she did not hesitate chanting some praise of Logan Reese.

Our coxcomb gasped. "I don't know who you are, but you are cheering for the wrong side."

"Missy Meany" Mercedes Griffin shook her head, and she declared, upon identifying herself as the daughter of Arthur Griffin, "cheering for losers is out, cheering for winners is the way to go, especially for hot ones!"

Logan grinned. "That's me!"

Mercedes added, "and rich ones, of course, those who have got the bucks for a sports car ... so that I may spend mine all on jewels and exclusive cosmetics."

Logan growled, "yeah, that's finally a girl to my taste!"

Mercedes smiled sweetly, "let's meet us tonight at Vaccaro's,[3:15] for a candle light dinner for two."

Logan nodded solemnly, calling it a deal because he had finally found a girl who understood him.

The next match was between two girls, Trinidad Vega from Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts and Jennifer Mosely from James J Polk High School.

I choked upon hearing the first name, while Simon Nelson Cooke , a close friend of Jennifer, started to shiver. I would have liked to know why, as it was probably more than just fearing for a friend's health, but I was too busy with my own thoughts.

Trina Vega was someone whom I would never have wanted to see again on our campus, no matter what, and that was a long story.

Chase Matthews had had a crush on Zoey since her first day at Pacific Coast Academy.

Zoey had always considered him as a friend, but she had been blind concerning his true feelings for her, and this way, she had annoyed me and Lola beyong reason.

Thus we had decided to suggest Chase to hire a fake girlfriend with a fake name "Rebecca" in order to make Zoey jealous, secure in the knowledge that this would have settled the situation for good. And that false date was precisely Lola's cousin Trinidad Vega, a student at Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts. As Chase was a gifted playwright, he had offered, as a recompensation, a script for a musical allowing Trinidad to become famous. Unfortunately, the whole thing had gone awry, as Trina had gone out of her way, threatening Zoey in the case of not staying away from Chase. He had decided to drop the whole thing, but Trina still insisted in getting paid.

Unluckily, I was still involved in the whole crap as I had been the one to suggest the whole jealousy drama as Chase's last weapon in order to assault and conquer Zoey's heart. The blond Mary Sue would by no means be inclined to forgive me, although she had neglected Chase and his so obvious feelings for three years already.

* * *

**3.4 Blackmail**

I left the noisy hall, accompanied by Cookie, who was unable to bear the mayhem any longer. There I stumbled into my boyfriend Mark del Figgalo, and I wanted to kiss him, but he turned away ad called me some very bad words on the lines of adulteress or loose girl. "It is over!" Was this his thank for my efforts consisting in having dragged some rare stones from the desert for his collection? He was certainly alluding to my dubious relationshipwith Simon Nelson Cooke, but how had he ever come to know about it, as he had not been with us at Redstone Gulch, although he had been the first whom I had asked to accompany me to that extremely treacherous place? Mark should by no means have been in a legitimate position for claiming that I had neglected him during the last months.

Finally, Cookie fessed up to something important taht must have tortured him during the last minutes: "The busty Latina had threwatened me into telling my pal Moze to lose the fight, otherwise she would publish embarrassing informations about us." Said Latina was of course Trinidad Vega, and "Moze" was his shortcut for Jennifer Mosely — a really duml shortcut in my opinion.

There was no doubt left that she had known about me and Simon Nelson Cook, and especially about our hours over at the gulch, but what exactly did Trinidad know, and how, pray tell, had the _censored_ been able to come to know about all that?

Apparently, it was too late, anyways, as Mark was probably already aware of whatever Trinidad Vega had found out about me and Simon Nelson and referring to exactly this when dumping me like putrid trash.

Had Cookie refused to follow Trinidad's command,, or had there been a different reason for that?

Well, Jennifer Mosely would hardly have given in without knowuing the reason of one of her best friends for requesting such an abominably unfair demeanour from her, and thus caused a lot of trouble on her own right. She was extremely motivated and hardly going to bow to adversary threats within just a few hours. It would definitely not have made much sense.

Indeed, Jennifer had been in such a hurry when Simon Nelson had tried to talk to her about the threat posed by Trinidad Vega, making it impossible for him to even try to talk about it an dexplain it comprehensibly.

* * *

**3.5 Perverted Relationship**

And, indeed, Trinidad had lost badly to Jennifer, and this must have made her really stinky, determined to wreaking a whole lot more havoc among our pupils, especially me.

I followed Trinidad Vega secretly across the camous, finally noticing her destination which happened to be the dormitory room of no other than Wayne "Fire Wire" Gilbert.

So, was there any connection of the two of them?

Wayne cackled, although Trina's news were not very pleasant — at least she understood them in such a manner. But then he let his fingers cross the keyboard of his laptop at the speed of light, and there was the video log of my reasearch at Redstone Gulch, our measurements of the soil, and ... oops ... what was that? There was also my and Simon Nelson Cooke's performance of a combination of his _Cowboy Cookie_ and my number as a majorette.

How had these pictures come into Fire Wire"'s hands?

Oh no, Cookie and I had forgotten to cut them off the video report when compiling the log and uploading it to my _Splash Face_ account.

How had I been able to neglect this absolutely necessary care in such a fatal manner? I must have been too much stoked by my discoveries in the wastelands that I had let my brain get dilapidated completely.

Now my career as a research was thorougly laid waste, a ruin way more desperate than the remains of the civilisation of Redstone Gulch.

In addition, I was close to vomiting when Trina and Wayne started making out like lovebirds, but at least Trina seemed to have to press hard in order to avoid puking. This was completely evident, as the busty Latina would never make out with dweebs like ugly Chase or Wayne without appropriate recompensation, and this seemed to have consisted in providing her with embarrassing pictures about the life of Zoey and her friends.

Did Wayne Gilbert really believe that it was possible to buy the love of a girl like Trinidad Vega? He was apparently totally desperate as he was excessively awkward when dealing with girls, but this did not justify his perverse and decadent deeds. OK, coming to think of it, suggesting Chase to hire the same girl in order to get Zoey brooks jealous was by no means less abominable, and so I ran away across the campus, banging my head against some lamp post over and over again, trying to beat me dizzy and forget about abny chances on a career as a researcher, a career that was now a field of ruins, impenetrable for the most brave among our modern archelogists with heavy equipment and fine sensors, though, as completely opposed to Redstone Gulch.

On the other hand, according to the concersation between the two creeps, the real strike against our credibility as serious researchers was still pending. Mark del Figgalo and Jennifer Mosely had just been a test run looking whether they were able to make us nervous, and by Lucifer, they had been able to.

* * *

**3.6 Claire Sawyer Future Lawyer**

Cookie was consternated as well because of our serious mistake of not having cut out our fun performance in the deserts of Redstone Gulch from the scientific video log.

Mark del Figgalo had probably never been worth the trouble, anyways, so I was fast over the loss, because Simon Nelsom was an infinitely much better boyfriend, after all, inspite of being half machinery, half man.

Simon Nelson Cook decided to call for serious help, consisting in Claire Sawyer, aforementioned baby shark. If anyone was able to protect us from the blackmailers, it was certainly Claire — or so fathomed Cookie.

And the future lawyer was in dead rigged and ready to sue Trina and "Fire Wire".

* * *

**3.7 Pepperdine Seminary Cronicles**

Miles Brody had now found some serious informations about the history of our campus by reading the yearbooks of the institution that had occupied today's campus of Pacific Coast Academy.

Pepperdine Seminary School had actually had a huger campus, well, it had not been suited for more students, but it had been spread over a bigger area.

When Mr. Bradford,[3:16] the foundation father of Pacific Coast Academy, purchased the Campus for Pacific Coast Academy, he happened to decide to concentrate everything at the beach, cutting off all connections to the buildings and roads lying a few miles away from the administration building, and these were probably the regions around Redstone Gulch, as they were no longer fulfilling their purpose. By the way, Bradford had been one of the curators of Pepperdine even before founding Pacific Coast Academy, thus very well aware of the reasons why the seminary school had been forced to close down and reformed into a secular prep school.

It was thus very likely that during the times of Charles R. Galloway, the buildings of Pepperdine located in the gulch had still been on the surfece, possibly even used as storage halls or so, and only further dust drifts had covered them subsequently with several yards of dust.

The way the yearbooks had been written — or not written — indicated that the reasons had been embarrassing. Maybe the buildings at Redstone Gulch had served some illegal purpose during the war, such as torturing war prisoners?

And now I felt threatened because I had certainly touched a bee hives and was awaiting the killer swarm. needless to say, this was by absolutely no means pleasant, but there was no way for me to simply dilapidate my research and let it be forgotten until dystopia.

* * *

**3.8 Fire Wire gives in.**

I was in my room, right for an emergency session, discussing the situation with Lola martinez who, after all, had been the one introducing her cousin Trinidad into the whole situation.

Lola feigned innocence, blaming me and my scientific endeavour for everything. She was such a nice room mate.

Fortunately, Zoey had found a new and much better boyfriend, videlicet aforementioned Jerome Crony, so Chase would sooner and later have to look for a new girl anyways. Until then, he would bang his bushy head sore, but this would neither be Lola's business nor mine, soch much we were ready to agree on. Zoey had been an exception because she had been hard to bear as a room mate that was blind towards Chase's feelings, yet jealous like a lovesick puppy whenever seeing him with another girl.

Finally, there were voices at pur door, begging us in a humble and whining voice to let him in and talk.

I correctly identified the voice as that of Wayne Gilbert alias Fiore Wire.

Lola went pale in her face, squealing: "You will not let the dweeb in, will you? I will have to puke all over your clothes, and over Zoey's. She will kill me for that."

I sighed deeply, but I had to talk to Wayne, and I had to convince Lola into leaving us alone, but to come back with security in ten minutes, should I not have told her otherwise by means of cellular phone until then.

Lola sighed, nodded reluctantly, and made her way out onto the campus via window.

Then I allowed the creepy weirdo to walk in, and he appeared really in a miserable shape.

Wayne moaned, "I know it was wrong to try to buy Rebecca' affection. Claire Sawyer has showed me how bad an idea it was."

I grinned. "Oh, what has the baby shark done?"

Wayne replied, "she had forced me and Rebecca to sign a contract for what we were doing, and that was too much to read for the busty chick"

Of course Trinidad alias Rebecca had been abusing Wayne emotionally, and she was not even able to spell that word, let alone read Claire's legalese speech. Basically, Wayne's payment for her fake affection would have been patching her voice for the purpose of demo videos for her folder and her resume as a future Hollywood star. But now this deal was blown.

In other words, Wayne was rigged and ready to abandon the offensive video and let me cut it again, this time excluding the embarrassing scenes including my fun dance with Cookie in the wastelands.

OK, so, this obstacle was removed, but there was still the problem that I was stirring up a lot of trouble by publishing the discovery, given that there must have been some scandal going on at Pacific Coast Academy or even earlier at the Pepperdine Seminary School. And I was not an expert for humanities, and thus hardly qualified to do the necessary research.

Claire had advised me to pass it on to someone really competent for publishing scandals, and this happened to be her teacher for life science, a certain Monroe alias "Shadow Wolf".[3:17]

Oh, Wayne Gilbert had already got a new girlfriend, as Cookie had sent an aggressive mnerd girl named Evelyn Kwong from James K. Polk High his way. I had not got any difficulties seeing that Wayne was so totally deserving her. Thence he would be too busy to even try to corrupt my research.

Now I just had to wait and see what Shadow Wolf was going to make of it.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Epilogue**

The efforts of Monroe were quite remqrkable, but nothing woiuld have come out of it without the intervention of Nolan Byrd alias Shredderman, a dauntless reveiler of scandals residing in Cedar Valley near Yosemite Park.

And the results of research were devastating.

Pepperdyne Seminary School was majorly influenced by the American Nazi movement of the thirties and forties, who had used the presence of the seminary school at Red Stone Gulch as a sort of regional headquarter and recruitment center fr special missions in order to plan the takeover of Washington DC after the elimination of Hitler and Stalin by Roosevelt.

And one of the string pullers of this White Anglo Saxon Protestant Supremacy Movement had been no other than the "most honourable" foundation father of Pacific Coast Academy. Of course their pklans to take over the whole land had failed for one or the other reason after the end of the world war, and our foundation father had to do everything in order to let all evidence wither away. His luck was that a colony out in the wilderness like Redstone Gulch was bound for withering away during a few decades just because of the weather and other natural conditions. The religious fundamentalist roots of the movement had been overlooked completely one Pacific Coast Academy had been established as an officially secular school.

And our Silver Hammer were a helper organisation of said movement for the promotion of White Anglo Saxon Protestant Supremacy in an officially liberal and secular environment, and that had always been their purpose since their very foundation.

I was a bit confused by the fact that the Hammers had also accepted members that were not of white anglo saxon origin. In fact, they had allowed for Afro-American Michael Barret and for Roman Catholic Latina Lola Martinez to apply for final membership.

While this was not to deny, Shredderman had analysed the hierarchy of the society, and the leading positions were, after all, restricted to white anglo-saxon protestants. Latinos and Negroes were allowed as slaves and mistresses, but not as peers.

Basically, the Hammers had only been interested in Zoey Brooks, the model figure for the future White Anglo Saxon Protestant Supremacist Youth. Michael and Lola had just been part and parcel, necessary in order to try to lure Zoey into the club.

There was also little doubt left that the school had been all boys until a few years ago because of the right wing fundamentalist roots of the school's foundation.

The reason for allowing girls had been purely economical, regardless of what Mr. Bradford had always tried to force us to believe. The sponsors and alumni had complained about the loss of the vigour of our football team, as an all boys school had apparently not got any homegrown female cheerios in order to back up the players. A few decades ago, male cheerios had dropped out of business, and they had increasingly earned a reputation of being gay or girly. Wity this trend, cheeleading at Pacific Coast Academy had gone down the drain like nobody's business. The administration had used to hire cheerios from nearby schools, such as James K. Polk, Palmwood, Silver Spring, Brewster, Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts, or Northridge. But those hirelings changed frequently, and thney were not tied into the school's team spirit and pep rallies.

In other words, our primary purpose at Pacific Coast Academy had been that of being slaves to the needs of the boys here. Logan had phrased this already in a similar manner during our first days at Pacific Coast Academy.[4:1] Zoey Brooks had been the one to challenge this rigorously, and she had become a very charismatic leader of that cause.

The Hammers had of course understood that Zoey's popularity was too strong to go against her, and so they had tried to rein and harness her and use her as a leading horse in order to draw their carriage.

So, the question was to be asked: "Quo vadis, Pacific Coast Academy?" Shredderman's revelations would certainly cause quire some uproar in the Californian landscape if finding their way to the public.

Maybe we should have wished for everything to stay as it was, just in order to save us from some throughgfoing troubles endangering the mere existence of Pacific Coast Academy, but that meant condoning the abuse of us girls as cheap toys of the boys, just as Logan Reese had always claimed it to be as a fact of nature, and condoning racism and fascism on our grounds.

We could not allow for all that, and thus Shredderman was sent forth in order to inform the responsible authorities in Sacaramento, the capital of California, for the purpose of intervening.

in Los Angeles, most of the journalist work was done by middle school student Robert Shapiro from Hollywood School Of The Professional performance Arts and his assistant Rex, a doll — or so it seemed to be for the naïve onlooker.

A few weeks later, Officer Vega, an uncle or uncle in law of Lola, and the dad or Rebecca alias Trinidad Vega, started the interrogations and investigations on our site.

Granted, Mr. Bradford took offense because of my demeanour, and I was expelled from Pacific Coast Academy for smearing the memory of his father, the founder of Pacific Coast Academy.

There was no evidence that Mr. Bradford had ever been aware of the subversive political goals of his father, but he was strictlu opposed to any action criticising the foundation father's life and work, especially the plans of Dean Rivers and the council of Los Angeles County to remove the momument of Bradford adorning our campus square, and of thoroughgoing controls of the camous by public security forces instead of the private security teamn that had hitherto protected the activities of the Hammers against any criticism.

Teacher Hodgens had always been a leading member of the White Anglo Saxon Protestant Supremacy team, already when he had been a student here at what used to be Pepperdine Seminary School. Charles Galloway had been one of the first pupils to challenge the memory of the foundation father, and,knowing about the rôle of Hodgens, he had investigated Red Stone Gulch for that reason.

Fortunately, my expulsion from Pacific Coast Academy was not of a long duration, as Bradford was forced by the county council to sell the school to a new board of sponsors, the leader of which was Schneider's Bakery, California's leading pastry vendor. Anyone expelled by Bradford for political reasons was readmitted on site.

The school was subsequently renamed to Schneider's Bakery School.

Officer Vega was going to be voted the new governour of California, by the way.

Redstone Gulch itself would be freed from the sands and restored as a civilised place, but not as a part of Pacific Coast Academy, or even Schneider's Bakery School, but as a spa and sport centre run by the County Of Los Angeles. In order to value mine and Cookie's works, a monument in our likeness was built by hired Spencer Shay from Seattle, the elder brother of aforementioned Carly Shay.

And if no earth quake and sandstorm had made it disappear from the surface, our monument is still standing over in the gulch.

_**The End**_

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

Malcolm Reese is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Spring Breakup_.

**2:1**:

* * *

This refers essentially to third party owned _Marvel_ and _DC_ series.

**2:2**:

* * *

Miles Brody is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Robot Wars_.

**2:3**:

* * *

This alludes to _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_: _Extra Credits_.

**2:4**:

* * *

This is Cal, a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: citetitleiGo Nuclear, with a surname taken form a rôle of the same character in some third party owned movie.

**2:5**:

* * *

This inn is featured in _The iCarly Show_: _iTake On Dingo_.

**2:6**:

* * *

Pam Puckett is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iSams Mom_, but her surgeries in that hotel are already mentioned in aforementioned episode.

**2:7**:

* * *

Melanie Puckett is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iTwins_.

**2:8**:

* * *

This identifies Samantha Puckett from _The iCarly Show_ with same actress's guest rôle Trisha Kirby in _Zoey 101_: _Bad Girl_.

**2:9**:

* * *

Hotel Chambrolay is mentioned in various episodes of Schneider's works, but this episode is especially featured in _Drake & Josh_: _Drake and Josh go Hollywood._

**2:10**:

* * *

The rat is seen in _Zoey 101_: _Zoey__'__s Tutor_.

**2:11**:

* * *

Bruce Windchill is multiply mentioned in _Drake & Josh_.

**2:12**:

* * *

This is obvious in _Drake & Josh_: _The Storm_.

**2:13**:

* * *

The location is seen in _Zoey 101_: _Hot Dean_.

**2:14**:

* * *

This is a third party owned song by America.

**2:15**:

* * *

This animal is featured in _Zoey 101_: _Quinn__'__s Alpaca_.

**2:16**:

* * *

Marvin is from _Zoey 101_:_Girls will be boys._

**2:17**:

* * *

Herman is from _Zoey 101_: _Quarantine_.

**2:18**:

* * *

Faye Dunnaway is a guest character fron _Zoey 101_: _Quinn misses the Mark._

**2:19**:

* * *

Daka Shoes are featured in _The iCarly Show_: _iPromote Techfoots_ and _Drake & Josh_: _Really Big Shrimp_.

**2:20**:

* * *

This is from 'nd: _Lost And Found_.

**2:21**:

* * *

This is reveiled in _Zoey 101_: _Silver Hammers_.

**2:22**:

* * *

Quinn does so in _Zoey 101_: _Michael loves Lisa._

**2:23**:

* * *

This is a spoof off third party owned _Agadoo_ by Saragossa Band.

**3:1**:

* * *

This alludes to her practice throughout _Zoey 101_: _Quarantine_.

**3:2**:

* * *

This alludes to _Zoey 101_: _A Date For Quinn_.

**3:3**:

* * *

This identifies Duke from _The iCarly Show_:_iHatch Chicks_ with Blatzberg from _Zoey 101_: _Wrestling_.

**3:4**:

* * *

Ashley Blake is a guest character from _Drake & Josh_: _Little Diva_.

**3:5**:

* * *

Coach Peters is a guest rôle in _Zoey 101_: _Wrestling_.

**3:6**:

* * *

Chuck Javers is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Wrestling_.

**3:7**:

* * *

Juan is a cameo from _The iCarly Show_: _iFight Shelby Marx_.

**3:8**:

* * *

This identifies Jerry Crony from _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_ with same actor's guest rôle as Olivary Biallo in _Zoey 101_: _School Dance_.

**3:9**:

* * *

Sarah is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Silver Hammers_, identified with the same actress's guest character Kyla from _True Jackson VP_:_Flirting With Fame_.

**3:10**:

* * *

Mandy Franklin is mentioned in _Zoey 101_: _Chasing Zoey_ and identified with a cameo cheerio Mandy from _Drake & Josh_: _Football_.

**3:11**:

* * *

Mercedes Griffin is a guest rôle in _Bigtime Rush_: _Big Time Party_.

**3:12**:

* * *

Candy Manderson is a cameo in _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_: _Pepp Rallies_.

**3:13**:

* * *

This is shown in _Zoey 101_: _Backpack_.

**3:14**:

* * *

Those shirts are seen in _Zoey 101_: _Spring Fling_.

**3:15**:

* * *

Vaccaro's is featured in _Zoey 101_: _Dinner For Two Many_.

**3:16**:

* * *

This Bradford in mentioned in _Zoey 101_: _Prank Week_.

**3:17**:

* * *

Shadow Wolf is a pseudonym of Monroe in _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_: _School Newspaper_.

**4:1**:

* * *

This is evident from _Zoey 101_: _Pilot_. 


End file.
